Iron Guard Party
]] Iron Guard Party, very shortly named Clear, was a minor Lovian party that was founded in January 2010 by industrialist Dietrich Honecker as a antidemocratic far-right party. Its initial intent was to co-endorse whomever was most likely to beat PD candidate Yuri Medvedev and abolishing the democracy. It was then led by Pierlot McCrooke, who wished to give it a more democratic image. The party was associated with strong Anti-Cabalism. After McCrooke left the party it was taken over by Drabo Doorian. All members besides McCrooke are exiled to foreign lands for their behaviour which was against the constitution of Lovia. Iron Guard Party The party began as the radical Iron Guard Party. It was then briefly known as "Clear", under partyleader Pierlot McCrooke. Shortly before McCrooke's untimely demise, the controversial politician named the party back to "Iron Guard Party". With one leader exiled and the other dead, the second highest member in rank, Drabo Doorian, took over the party. He did not change much and kept the original ideology and name. Doorian is no less extreme then the party founder Dietrich Honecker and shares ideas that are entirely similar. He follows the original ideology. He also is in favour of a military draft and a larger military force in Lovia. Drabo Doorian, however, does no wish to alienate the party from the Lovian Democrats and even the LCP since he feels they share a common goal. Reception The party was more than once linked to fascist and nazi doctrines. :"Perhaps you should add the political orientation of your party, I bet fascist would be close." Yuri Medvedev - January 4, 2010 :"Freedom of speech? That is probably why they want to forbid the Communist Party right?" Yuri Medvedev - January 4, 2010 :"Why do we now have a fascist party??" Andy McCandless - January 4, 2010 :"This is an exact copy of a faschist ''sic platform!" Andy McCandless - January 4, 2010 :"''I would just like to point out that I and the Walden Libertarian Party don't want to be supported by fascist groups.." Andy McCandless - January 4, 2010 :"Some nazis seem to be planning a coup???" Andy McCandless - January 4, 2010 :"The resemblance between the practices of Mr. Honecker and 'several undemocratic regimes of the past century' are becoming larger with the minute. A rather sad constatation." Yuri Medvedev - January 4, 2010 :"If y'ask me, threatening with a coup and such actions, is way less democratic!" Martha Van Ghent - January 4, 2010 The party members themselves also suggested their sympathy with fascist regimes: :"Once we're in power we'll have a quick vote and they'll all be rounded up by Heartland - which by then will be the police force - and sent to a labor camp." Dietrich Honecker - January 4, 2010 :"Intothewild - then yours will be the first crushed under the Iron Heel." Dietrich Honecker - January 4, 2010 :"I am fascist all the way." Unidentified IGP member - January 9, 2010 Under party leader Pierlot McCrooke, however, the party was made more democratic. Some of these changes but not all, were undone by Drabo Doorian. The majority of party members are exiled from Lovia. Manifesto The inaugural party manifesto called for an aggressive program of national change. Foreign policy # Closer relations with Belarus, including negotiation of a Treaty of Perpetual Friendship, Cooperation, Mutual Defense and Non-Aggression. # Increase in defense spending. # NO membership of real-life organizations # Reinstall death penalty in times of war # Zero-tolerance policy for terrorism in Lovia and abroad Domestic policy # National referendum on abolition of the monarchy and establishment of a republic. # Judge may be not member of a party. # King cannot be in Congress. # Better control on powers of the King so that he doesn't abuse them. # Strict punishment of cruelty to animals # Military draft # Greater military force for Lovia # Harder punishment for criminals # Pro-life policy Members * Dietrich Honecker - founder * Drabo Doorian - leader of the party * Bantu-Gira - party financier * Brenda Young - financer Category:Political party Category:Crime